carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birthday Party (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Beating Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Grounds) Michael has healed a bit from his beating and, to show there is no hard feelings with Blake, Michael tells him about the emerald necklace. Scene 2 : Steven's apartment Steven has Fallon and Jeff over for dinner. Fallon finds a negligee in his closet and taunts him about it. Fallon also thinks he should tell his father he is seeing a woman. But Steven wants none of that. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Instead of confronting his wife with what he learned from Michael, Blake is going to toy with Krystle. He asks her if she had been faithful to him. Krystle is shocked by such a question. Scene 4 : Steven's apartment Fallon and Jeff have an argument because Jeff keeps talking of moving to Louisiana with Fallon. Scene 5 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Jeff is furious against Cecil because his uncle won't give him the job he wanted in Louisiana. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Billiard room) Blake and Joseph plays billiard when Krystle comes in. After agreeing to have a birthday party for Cecil, Blake asks Krystle to wear the emerald necklace. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Jeff keeps pushing Fallon to know why she married him, and she finally tells him the truth. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Master bedroom) Blake says after Cecil's party, he will sell the emerald necklace to pay off some creditors. Scene 9 : Carrington Jet Krystle asks Andrew if she can borrow some money from Denver Carrington since Blake put some corporations at her name. Andrew says she can't. Scene 10 : French Restaurant Jeff handles very badly what he learnt from Fallon by confronting everyone at Cecil's birthday party in New Orleans. Jeff finally got the backbone that Fallon demanded and insults Cecil's love interest Bethany all the same time. Scene 11 : French Restaurant Fallon, of all people, wishes she could help Krystle, but not because she believes in true love - unless true love is between Krystle and Matthew. Scene 12 : French Restaurant When Jeff takes Fallon to leave, Fallon wants to stay but Blake tells Fallon to go with her husband. Scene 13 : Blaisdel/Lankershim's office building (exteriors) Fallon talks to Matthew and tells him that Krystle is in a heap of trouble over the necklace. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake questions Krystle's loyalty and demands that she prove that she loves him. Krystle kisses Blake and Blake walks off. Krystle is not liking any of this. Scene 15 : Refinery (exteriors) Steven's ex-lover Ted Dinard is in town. Ted asks Steven if he can spend the night with him, and Steven agrees. Scene 16 : Diner Matthew takes care of it by getting a loan to pay Krystle back. Scene 17 : Volkert's office Krystle goes to re-purchase the necklace. Unfortunately for her, the pawnbroker already sold the necklace to some South American because he believed Krystle would never come up with the money. Next Episode : The Separation